KuroKen Week 2019 (CAT)
by Sora2937
Summary: Relats en motiu de la setmana dedicada a la parella Kuroo i Kenma. Els personatges pertanyen a Haruichi Furudate i l'art de la portada al seu respectiu creador. DAY 1: Childhood / DAY 2: Gaming / DAY 4: Sleepover / DAY 6: Fantasy / DAY 7: Free day (FemKenma)
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1: CHILDHOOD**

\- Hey, anem a jugar a voleibol?

Després d'una estressant i monòtona jornada escolar, Kenma només volia tancar-se a l'habitació i jugar amb les seves estimades consoles. Però en veure la cara emocionada del seu veí i recordar que ja portaven bastants dies de la setmana fent el què ell volia, s'ho repensa. No creu que sigui just per l'altre. I el sol pensament de perdre l'únic amic per culpa dels seus plans egoistes només l'angoixa més. Agafant amb força les tires de la motxilla, Kenma fixa la mirada al terra i murmura:

\- Està bé...

\- Genial! Anem a casa a buscar la pilota. O prefereixes esperar-me al parc? –pregunta Kuroo, sabent que l'altre odia fer més moviments dels necessari.

\- Si no t'importa, prefereixo esperar-me al parc.

\- Entesos, ara vinc!

Veient com el seu amic corre i desapareix en la següent cantonada, Kenma decideix asseure's en el primer banc que veu. Per tal de fer l'espera més curta, treu la seva consola de la motxilla i continua la partida guardada de Pokémon edició negre.

Ja havia superat vàries pantalles i estava concentrat intentant derrotar a Ghetsis quan escolta unes passes acostant-se. De cua d'ull veu a un grup de nens, sent el primer el més grassonet i que mostra un somriure de suficiència a la cara. En la seva ment apareix la possibilitat d'aixecar-se i marxar, però sabent que així cridaria més l'atenció, decideix plegar-se sobre si mateix en un intent de fer-se més petit i passar desapercebut. Tot i això, la seva estratègia no sembla tenir èxit quan el grup s'atura al seu davant i alguns dels nens comencen a riure per sota el nas.

\- Hey, nen, què tens aquí?

Recordant un consell llunyà que els busca-raons es cansen si no reben una rèplica, Kenma continua amb la mirada fixa en la pantalla de la màquina.

\- Què passa? No parles? Se t'ha menjat la llengua el gat?

\- Segur que s'ha cagat de por, Saru.

Segurament en el moment del seu naixement, els pares del busca-raons van tenir una premonició perquè, mirant-se'l fredament, el nen ben bé tenia la cara similar a un mico. Un mico gras i lleig. Per en Kenma no hi havia millor animal que els gats, independents i autosuficients. I nobles.

\- És pot saber què et fa tanta gràcia!?

Ups. Recordant el gat d'abundant pelatge gris que solia aparèixer pel pati de l'escola, Kenma s'ha oblidat de controlar les seves emocions. Genial, ara el mico semblava a punt de colpejar-se el pit amb els punys.

\- Ara veuràs! Ningú es riu de mi i en surt ben parat! Idiota!

Kenma solia ser ràpid de reflexes però aquest cop, no pot fer res per evitar que l'altre nen li prengui la consola. La que li van regalar els seus pares pel seu últim aniversari. I que a més tenia la coberta de color vermell.

\- Torna-me-la...

\- Ostres, si parla! –crida un dels nens.

\- No. Ara és meva.

\- No ho és. És meva, tu me l'has agafat sense permís...

\- Què dius? Ho sento, ets tan nena que no et sento!

\- Torna-me-la... Si us plau... –dubta que ser educat funcioni en aquestes ocasions però la seva àvia sempre li va dir que amb educació la gent s'entén. Però Kenma dubta que es pugui aplicar a un mico.

\- Que és meva et dic! Ets sord? I ara ves-te'n!

\- No... Fins que no me la tornis...

Fent ús de totes les seves forces, Kenma s'aixeca del seu seient i s'apropa al nen gras amb la mà estirada que espera tornar a notar el tacte metàl·lic i fred de la seva consola.

\- Ets un pesat! Et dic que és meva estúpid!

I amb un espenta, Kenma cau de cul al terra. Començant a sentir-se frustrat i sense saber què fer, nota com les llàgrimes se li acumulen als ulls.

\- Mira, Saru, està plorant! Què idiota!

\- Au, corre a plorar a les faldes de la teva mare, ploramiques! –exclama Saru, enmig d'un riure escandalós.

De sobte, una pilota colpeja el rostre de Saru. L'eco dels altres nens s'atura al temps que miren al seu company amb una mescla d'incomprensió i por. Kenma només té temps de reconèixer l'objecte com una pilota de voleibol, per acte seguit, veure de cua d'ull una persona sobrepassant-lo corrents, que crida:

\- Ei, desperfecte de la cadena alimentària, què et sembla si et poses amb els de la teva mida!?

Kuroo dóna un cop de peu enmig de la panxa del contrari, que adolorit deixa anar la consola, sent recollida a l'aire pel morè. Agenollat al terra i abraçant-se l'abdomen, Saru alça la mirada amb ràbia.

\- Q-què t'has c-cregut?

\- Si tu pots intimidar als altres, jo també puc.

\- Estúpid. Vinga, què espereu? Pegueu-lo!

La resta de nens semblen disposats a dur a terme les ordres però el somriure i la mirada fosca del contrari, aconsegueix dissuadir-los i fer-los abandonar l'escena corrents.

\- Hey! És pot saber què feu!? Torneu, covards!

\- Oya, oya? Sembla que algú està sent abandonat... I què hi dius? Vols continuar? –pregunta Kuroo al temps que fa petar els dits.

\- E-estúpid... Me'n recordaré d'aquesta! –exclama Saru aixecant-se i allunyant-se.

\- Sí, sí, torna i veuràs com esgarrapa un gat!

\- Kuroo...

\- Oh, Kenma! Té, la consola. És la teva preferida, oi? Perdona per tardar tant, és que la meva mare m'ha impedit sortir de casa fins que no li he dit que vindries a sopar... Per què vindràs a sopar, oi? Si us plau, vine o és capaç de tallar-me el cabell...

\- K-Kuroo...

\- K-Kenma!? N-no ploris! –exclama Kuroo movent les mans nerviós.

\- É-és que... N-no s-sabia...

\- Ja, ja, tranquil... –comenta Kuroo abraçant al contrari- No et preocupis, no importa el què passi, jo sempre estaré al teu costat. Sempre et protegiré. T'ho prometo. –notant com el menor s'aferra amb força a la seva camisa, Kuroo respon augmentant la intensitat de l'abraçada.

\- G-gràcies Kuroo... J-jo també et protegiré...

\- Entesos, gràcies Kenma. –respon el major amb una rialleta.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2: GAMING/ARCADE **

El sol, al capdamunt del cel, sense cap núvol que li fes la competència escalfava tot allò que els seus poderosos rajos tocaven. El feixuc conjunt de color negre només aconseguia enganxar-se a la pell suada. I podia jurar que els batecs del cor s'havien traslladat a les orelles. Per sort, l'adrenalina que corria per les seves artèries feia que la vista i l'audició estiguessin més aguditzades i les mans agafessin amb força la pistola de pintura. Sí, Kuroo i la resta de l'equip de voleibol de Nekoma estaven enmig d'una partida de paintball contra l'equip de Fukurodani. Només portaven una hora però als primers deu minuts ja havien perdut a Lev. Almenys havien abatut al ros, en Konoha si no recordava malament. Com que era evident que no podien estar amagant-se eternament, Kenma havia traçat una estratègia: rodejar-los i atacar-los per l'esquena, mentre que alguns es quedaven guardant la base. Kenma havia dit que si fos per Bokuto, la base rival estaria a sobre d'un turó però segurament Akaashi hauria aconseguit dissuadir-lo i per tant, el més possible és que estigués resguardada dins del pou no funcionant i cobert de terra que mostrava el mapa de l'entrada del recinte. Ningú s'havia adonat de l'existència del mapa i encara menys del pou, fent que Kuroo sentís una onada d'orgull omplint-li el pit pel seu estimat i adorable cervell de l'equip. I sí, ja podia veure el pou així com tres integrants del Fukurodani... Però ni rastre del seu bro. I ell volia, no, necessitava, cobrir-lo de pintura vermella de dalt a baix, rostre i cabells inclosos, només per mofar-se de com de bé li quedava aquest color i no el platejat que tant adora l'altre. Però sembla que els seu letal enfrontament no està destinat a ser... Almenys, atacaria la base i despès es dedicaria a buscar-lo. Però un moment... Per què no pot evitar sentir un mal pressentiment? Com si un fet especialment greu estigués a punt de passar... Com si... Com si estigués a punt de perdre la seva altra meitat... Però això no podia ser possible, oi? Kenma estava a la base, senti custodiat per en Yaku i Tora... De sobte, un intercanvi de trets trenca l'atmosfera silenciosa que envoltava el camp de joc. I si les seves orelles no l'enganyaven, el so provenia de la mateixa direcció on estava la seva base.

\- Kenma!

\- Kuroo-senpai!?

Oblidant-se de la base enemiga, Kuroo s'aixeca i comença a córrer, tot desfent el camí que havia fet arrastrant-se pel terra, deixant de banda el sigil·li que tant li agradava presumir. Però realment res d'això importava quan la seva parella semblava estar enmig d'un tiroteig. De pintura, però no per això deixava de ser un tiroteig. Apartant les branques baixes i saltant algunes roques, Kuroo arriba a la seva base, en forma de cabana de dues parets i sense sostre. En la seva localització, pot veure a Kenma, amb la mirada fixa al front, cobert per una de les parets mentre que més enllà reconeix al libero del Fukurodani sent atacat per un Yaku ocult entre la vegetació. I curiosament, entre tot aquest caos, el seu bro continua sense fer-se notar. Però sabent com li agrada ser el centre de l'atenció, Kuroo sap que no pot tardar gaire. I llavors el veu. A uns metres al seu costat, amb el dispositiu apuntant a Kenma que encara no s'ha adonat del perill. Sense ni tan sols pensar en el seu objectiu de cobrir al peli-gris de vermell, Kuroo corre i quan Bokuto prem el gallet, ell salta interposant-se entre els dos. Rebent de ple la pintura blanca del contrari.

\- BROO!?

Enfeinat en la seva caiguda dramàtica, Kuroo amb prou feines és conscient que, en adonar-se de la seva acció, la resta d'implicats aturen el tiroteig. I la raó no és pel xoc de perdre al seu capità, sinó per la incomprensió de no saber què passa pel cap del seu capità.

\- Noo! Per què broo!?

Bé, l'únic a quilometres a la rodona en xoc per veure al seu estimat company caure per culpa seva, és el propi Bokuto que cau de genolls, llançant l'arma. I de sobte, múltiples trets ressonen, impactant sobre el capità de Fukurodani que acaba cobert de vermell. I d'alguna taca blanca.

\- Ah! Traïdors! Akaashi, encarregat de venjar la meva mort!

\- No hauria d'haver-se quedat palplantat al mig, Bokuto-san... –respon el nombrat, sortint del seu amagatall en escoltar l'alarma que finalitza la partida.

\- Hauries de recolzar-me!

\- Així m'agrada, que m'aprecieu tant que us torneu bojos per venjar-me... –comenta Kuroo estirat a terra, amb les mans sobre el pit.

\- És pot saber què coi t'empatolles, idiota!? Jo he disparat perquè volien atacar a Kenma! I és pot saber què collons passava pel teu cap!? Et juro que de vegades no t'entenc! –exclama Yaku, alhora que intenta donar puntades de peu al cos caigut del seu capità, sense èxit al ser retingut per Kai.

\- Ha sigut èpic Kuroo-senpai! –crida Tora entre llàgrimes.

Els crits dels dos equips es mesclen així com els integrants, sent el principal tema de conversa l'estupidesa i dramatisme que sovint assalten els seus respectius capitans. Estirant a terra, Kuroo nota com Kenma s'asseu al seu costat.

\- Hey.

\- ...Hey...

\- Com estàs? –pregunta Kuroo amb un mig somriure.

\- Cansat i suat... Ho odio...

\- I això que amb prou feines t'has mogut... Però t'entenc, pensa en la dutxa que tindrem d'aquí poc.

\- Porto hores esperant-la.

\- Tractant-se de tu, m'ho crec.

\- I què? M'explicaràs per què has saltat al mig com si fos una pel·lícula o t'ho hauré de preguntar jo?

\- Tècnicament ja m'ho has preguntat.

\- Kuroo...

\- Okay, okay. Simplement ho he fet. No volia que t'eliminessin. Ja ho saps... Jo sempre saltaré per tu. –respon Kuroo mentre acaricia els cabells de Kenma.

\- Ja... I què et fa pensar que jo no m'he sentit igual quan t'he vist allà al mig? Crec que el noranta per cent de la pintura que ha arribat a Bokuto era meva... I ni amb això m'he sentit satisfet... –murmura Kenma estirant-se al costat de Kuroo, recolzant el seu cap sobre el pit del contrari.

\- Jo m'atreviria a dir que el cent per cent de la pintura...

\- Qui sap? I per la pròxima, no et llancis a la primera de canvi... Sobreviu per jugar junts...

\- Uau... Tant t'ha afectat? Perdona, però tens raó. A la pròxima donaré un cop de peu a l'enemic. Com sempre.

\- ...Burro...


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 4: SLEEPOVER**

En arribar a casa, després d'un dia esgotador i estressant amb la preparatòria i l'entrenament de voleibol, Kenma només tenia ganes d'estirar-se al llit i jugar amb la seva nintendo switch. Segurament avui estrenaria el nou joc que es va comprar la setmana passada, la segona part del HQ! Final Quest. Esperava que fos igual d'entretingut que la primera part.

En arribar a la seva habitació, deixa la motxilla sobre l'escriptori i comença a buscar pels calaixos del moble. En tancar l'últim, Kenma no pot evitar arrugar el nas. Ell recorda haver comprat el joc i, per evitar la temptació de començar-lo immediatament, el va amagar en algun dels calaixos. Però es veu que ho va fer massa bé si ara no el troba. En donar una ullada a l'estança, recorda que al cap de dos dies el va traslladar als calaixos de sota el llit, concretament sota els llibres del curs passat. I efectivament, allà està: el paquet amb l'embolcall de plàstic intacte i la tapa amb la imatge del protagonista pèl-roig aixecant l'espasa i el seu company arquer de cabells negres a la seva esquena. Sense poder evitar el somriure d'emoció, Kenma agafa el paquet per deixar al descobert un llibre de tapes dures i desgastades titulat "El meu primer llibre científic". Alçant una cella, Kenma l'agafa i el fulleja, trobant estrany que ell tingués aquest tipus de llibre. Tampoc recorda que el demanés en algun moment però, tenint en compte que sovint no recordava què havia menjat el dia anterior, tampoc el sobtava massa. En arribar a un capítol concret, l'assalta un record de quan anava a tercer de primària i Kuroo li va ensenyar emocionat el llibre. Realment la curiositat per les ciències li ve de lluny, igual que a Kenma l'atrauen els jocs. Deixant el llibre sobre l'escriptori, a la vista per tornar-li al seu propietari legítim, Kenma s'estira al llit i comença una nova partida del joc.

El temporitzador de la pantalla de guardat l'avisa que porta sis hores i vint-i-quatre minuts jugant quan escolta un tro llunyà i el so de la pluja impactant sobre la finestra, primer suau per, al cap de pocs segons, transformar-se en una pluja torrencial. El tenyit s'aixeca i en veure la llum encesa en la casa del seu veí, sospira al temps que surt de la habitació.

_Per culpa de la pluja que queia a l'exterior, Kenma i Kuroo estaven l'habitació del primer jugant amb la PlayStation. De sobte, un resplendor inesperat seguit per un tro sobresalta al menor que mira per la finestra descobrint la tempesta. _

\- _No passa res, Kenma, només és un tempesta._

\- _Ja..._

\- _Només són descàrregues elèctriques entre el cel i el terra... Com si s'estiguessin barallant. I llavors l'aire s'escalfa i fa soroll, pot ser és la seva manera de dir que el deixin en pau._

\- _Com ho saps?_

\- _Ho vaig llegir en un llibre. Te l'he d'ensenyar, és molt guay! Es diu "el meu primer llibre científic" i t'explica perquè passen les coses. També vaig llegir que el nom real del tifó és cicló tropical, però segons el lloc es diu amb un nom diferent. Per exemple a Amèrica es diuen huracans i a la resta de l'Oceà Índic i sud del Pacífic en diuen Ciclons. Tot i que també tenen un adjectiu segons quina regió sigui. _

\- _Kuroo..._

\- _Sabies que si les gotes d'aigua, que ara cauen, travessen una zona del cel prou freda durant el temps suficient, es congelen i cau en forma de pedra o calamarsa. La diferencia és per la mida, segons el què vaig entendre i que em sembla estúpid, així que suposo que hi deu haver alguna cosa més._

\- _Kuroo._

\- _En canvi, la neu, que jo em pensava que era pluja congelada, és vapor d'aire congelat. No ho hagués dit mai... Sabies que hi ha excursionistes que s'han perdut enmig de tempestes de neu? Alguns diuen que pot arribar a marejar perquè la neu, al ser moguda per l'aire, pot anar en totes direccions i al final, no saps no està el cel, la terra o la dreta i l'esquerre._

_La nova resplendor del llampec amb el tro simultani, tornen a sobresaltar a Kenma que s'aferra a la mà de Kuroo. Veient al seu amic tremolant, Kuroo afegeix:_

\- _Sé què hem de fer! _

_I sense deixar la mà del seu amic, Kuroo baixa la persiana, desconnecta la consola i col·loca la gravació d'un partit. Després de pujar el volum considerablement, Kuroo els cobreix amb una manta._

\- _Vinga, mirem un partit. _

Perdut en els seus pensaments, Kenma es troba palplantat enmig del rebedor de la casa del seu company amb les sabates i la vora dels pantalons xops i el paraigües regalimant. Notant la casa silenciosa i a les fosques, Kenma recorda que la família de Kuroo havia marxat de viatge uns dies. En pujar les escales i obrir la porta de l'habitació de la seva parella, Kenma alça una cella davant l'escena que se li presenta al davant.

Un Kuroo, cobert amb una gruixuda manta i assegut a la cadira reclinable davant l'escriptori, intentava concentrar-se en la llibreta que tenia al davant. L'habitació estava il·luminada tant per la llum del sostre així com per les làmpades de la tauleta de nit i la de sobre l'escriptori. En apropar-se a l'embalum que representava la seva parella, Kenma sent la música provinent dels auriculars que pengen de les orelles del major alhora que aquest murmura sense parar:

\- Són descàrregues elèctriques... Descàrregues elèctriques... Només són descàrregues elèctriques...

Intentant no espantar-lo més del necessari, Kenma es col·loca al lateral del major, que en detectar-lo, parpelleja sorprès.

\- Kenma?

\- Sí, sóc jo.

\- Què hi fas aquí?

\- Això ho hauria de preguntar jo. Són les tres de la matinada...

\- Oh... N-no m'havia adonat... –respon el major mostrant un mig somriure nerviós, molt distant del seu mig somriure altiu.

\- Ja... I no creus que hauries d'anar tancant els llums i anar a dormir?

\- És que... Demà tinc un examen... I volia repassar... Ja saps, he de mantenir una dignitat... –finalitza amb un riure nerviós.

\- Mentider, l'examen és demà passat. Vinga, anem a dormir. –ordena Kenma tancant la llum de l'escriptori.

\- E-espera, n-no... –un tro ensordidor fa tremolar les parets, provocant que Kuroo es sobresalti sense poder acabar la frase.

\- A dormir.

Agafant les mans del contrari, Kenma baixa la persiana i apaga el llum del sostre per finalment, estirar-se al llit. Sense esperar ni un segon, Kuroo abraça al menor amb força, igual que un nàufrag s'aferra al bot salvavides. El silenci entre els dos es va interrompent pels successius trons, provocant que Kuroo augmenti la força de les seva abraçada.

\- H-Hey, K-Kenma, sabies? El codi genètic és universal, és a dir, el compartim amb tots els éssers vius, inclosos els bacteris. Tot i que he llegit que alguns triplets no són llegits en certs bacteris i protozous. Els dos són unicel·lulars però no són el mateix. Els bacteris són procariotes mentre que els protozous són eucariotes, igual que les nostres cèl·lules.

\- Kuroo...

\- És com es divideixen el tipus de cèl·lules. Bàsicament la diferència és que les eucariotes tenen una membrana nuclear que separa el DNA de la resta del citoplasma, a més d'alguns orgànuls com aparell de Golgi, reticle endoplasmàtic i en el cas de les plantes, cloroplasts. I dins del nucli tenen cromatina. En canvi, les procariotes no tenen aquests orgànuls tant especialitzats ni membrana nuclear, de manera que el material genètic està lliure pel citoplasma. Ah, però ambdós tipus tenen ribosomes, on es fa la síntesi de proteïnes, tot i que són diferents en la composició. A més...

\- Kuroo.

\- Què?

\- Kuroo, tranquil. No passa res, estic aquí. –afirma Kenma mentre li col·loca una orella sobre el seu pit i comença a acariciar-li els cabells.- Ho veus? Estic al teu costat. Dorm tranquil.

A poc a poc, la força de l'abraçada va disminuint fins que, per la seva respiració pausada Kenma sap que Kuroo ha caigut dormit. Plantant-li un petó al front, Kenma tanca els ulls sense deixar d'acariciar els cabells del contrari.

\- Només són descàrregues elèctriques entre el cel i el terra...


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 6: FANTASY**

\- Mor, mor!

Refugiat darrere un bloc de roques, Kenma es pregunta com el fil de ruta s'ha pogut tòrcer tant. Estaven molt a prop del seu objectiu, quasi podien veure el castell del rei dimoni Oikawa davant dels seus nassos, però abans, havien de travessar una gruta subterrània. Simplement travessar-la, així de senzill. Però no, per algun motiu desconegut, tot i que Kenma començava a sospitar que havien trencat algun segell màgic amb la seva presència, el terra ha començat a tremolar i les parets a deformar-se fins separar al grup d'herois. I allà estava ell, enfrontant-se a un monstre de tres caps, sis braços, la pell rugosa com si fos de pedra i ànsies assassines sortint-li per totes les esquerdes del seu cos. I si la seva percepció no l'enganyava, la resta dels seus companys tenien un monstre personal per combatre, a excepció d'uns que en quedar junts en tenen dos.

El monstre atura la seva pluja d'atacs i Kenma ho aprofita per llençar un encanteri d'aigua i gel, frustrant-se en notar que no ha servit de res, simplement per enfadar-lo i invitar-lo a seguir atacant-lo.

El mag no pot evitar un sospir, pensant que aquestes lluites extres no estaven dins del seu contracte mental. Ell només va accedir a unir-se al grup tant dispar per derrotar al rei dimoni. Bé, aquesta era la seva missió oficial i en tot cas, la intenció de l'heroi Hinata. La resta, incloent-lo a ell, tenia les seves pròpies ambicions. I allà estava, aguantant enemics que res tenen a veure amb ell i que seria igual de feliç sense conèixer-los. No són poques les ocasions en què s'ha recriminat el fet d'acceptar la proposta de Hinata. Ell hauria d'estar al gremi Nekoma, llegint papirs o dormint, amb els crits de Yaku de fons. Però immediatament després de pensar-ho, recorda el motiu que el va impulsar a estrènyer la mà de l'heroi. La seva ambició personal. O més que ambició, respostes. I per aconseguir-les, havia d'anar al castell del rei Oikawa.

De sobte, nota com la roca de la seva esquena s'esquerda quedant al descobert. Sorprès, gira el cap per veure el somriure sàdic del gòlem que ja té el puny alçat, preparat per l'última estocada. Com si li anés a deixar tan fàcil! O això és el què Kenma vol creure però veient com la seva barrera protectora no arriba a temps, només pot desitjar que el cop no sigui gaire més dolorós que els conjurs de Lev quan no controla la punteria.

\- KENMA!

Aquella veu... Una de dues, o ha acabat tornant-se boig o la seva ment li ha regalat aquella veu com a últim record en vida. Si és el segon, tampoc es queixarà, al cap i a la fi, és més agradable recordar la veu del seu estimat amic –malgrat que ell sap que els seus sentiments van més enllà de simples amics- que no pas l'impacte del cop de puny contra el seu cap.

\- Hey, Kenma! No juguis amb mi! Respon!

Estranyat per les noves paraules impreses en preocupació, Kenma obre els ulls, que en algun moment havia tancat, trobant-se entre els braços d'un dimoni de cabells negres.

\- ...Kuroo?

\- Estàs bé!?

Assentint, Kenma observa, per sobre les espatlles del contrari, el monstre amb el puny dins d'un cràter en el terra. Sense temps per reaccionar, Kuroo estreny l'abraçada amagant el rostre en l'espatlla del mag.

\- Estàs bé... Per un moment... Dimonis, no tornis a espantar-me d'aquesta manera.

\- Però... Com?

\- És pot saber perquè heu decidit agafar la gruta!?

\- Eh? És el camí que cal seguir per arribar al castell d'Oikawa...

\- No és veritat! Hi ha una ruta pel bosc!

\- Ah, sí. Però feia molta volta així que el vam descartar.

\- Sereu ganduls...

En notar que el gòlem llença una roca gegant en la seva direcció, Kuroo invoca un conjur d'aire, fent que l'atac caigui sobre el propi monstre.

\- Ara no, imbècil.

\- I tu, Kuroo? Què hi fas aquí? No estaves al castell del rei Dimoni?

\- Ho estava quan he vist que heu tingut la brillant idea d'entrar a la gruta.

\- Espera, ens estaves espiant? Ara entenc perquè sempre notava una presencia...

\- Espiar és una paraula molt lletja, prefereixo el terme vigilar o controlar els passos del contrari.

\- És el mateix, Kuroo.

\- No, no ho és.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Que sí. I ara que estàs aquí, vull saber per què estàs Oikawa.

\- Se suposa que havíem de seguir amb els adverbis d'afirmació i negació unes rondes més...

\- Kuroo, no canviïs de tema.

\- En teoria has sigut tu.

\- Kuroo...

\- Vale, vale. Mm... Com ho diria...? –murmura el morè mentre es passa la mà pels cabells.

\- Dient-ho. Fàcil.

\- Sí, és clar... –murmura Kuroo amb un sospir- Oikawa em va contactar un dia per dir-me que volia canviar algunes normes del món demoníac... I si hi volia participar...

\- Quines normes?

\- Unes que són massa velles i inadequades...

\- Kuroo, quines són.

\- La que prohibeix als dimonis tenir humans com a companys...

\- Companys? Et refereixes a... Parella? –en no rebre cap resposta, Kenma ho interpreta com una afirmació.- Kuroo... Tu...

\- Sí, estic enamorat de tu, entesos? Des de sempre. Però no servia de res dir-t'ho si després et posava en perill per culpa d'aquesta estúpida norma. Puc enfrontar-me a múltiples enemics i derrotar-los sense problemes, però no quan l'enemic són els Ancians o màgia antiga. I el què jo vull es protegir-te, per això sempre us he estat vigilant.

\- Kuroo.

\- I a part d'això, en reclutar-me Oikawa també es va atrevir a amenaçar en fer-te alguna cosa, si em negava. Amb el seu somriure que de vegades donen ganes d'estampar-lo contra una paret. Clar que això només va servir perquè perdés el cap i jo contraataqués en maleir a Iwaizumi. Quasi destrossem la Muntanya de Karasuno en la nostra baralla.

\- Kuroo!

Veient al gòlem apropant-se a l'esquena de dimoni, i fart que aquest no l'escoltés, Kenma llença un encanteri amb prou energia com per partir-lo per la meitat i destrossar la seva font d'energia. En tornar la vista al seu company, que observa les roques inertes amb la boca oberta, afegeix:

\- Vols fer el maleït favor de deixar-nos en pau, estúpid gòlem? –diu Kenma a la pila de roques, ara inertes del gòlem, per després fixar la mirada al seu amic, afegint- I tu, vols parar de carregar tota la responsabilitat tu sol? Per què creus que vaig accedir a fer aquest viatge? Per amor al món? No! Perquè d'un dia per l'altre vas desaparèixer i el següent que sé és que estàs ajudant a Oikawa! Pensava que t'havia fet alguna cosa, un malefici o t'hi estava obligant, o jo què sé, i necessitaves ajuda. Per això estic aquí! I ara em dius que només era per protegir-me!?

\- C-calma't...

\- No! No penso calmar-me! No quan la persona més important per mi, ha decidit lluitar sol un batalla que ens afecta als dos!

\- E-eh? C-com? Llavors... Eh?

\- Sí, Kuroo, tu també m'agrades. I-i no és just que t'encarreguis de tot tu sol! Idiota!

De sobte, Kenma nota els braços de Kuroo envoltant-lo amb força.

\- Ja, ja, perdona... No ploris si us plau...

\- No estic plorant. M'ha entrat una cosa a l'ull. I mira qui parla, tu també estàs plorant...

\- Que més voldries. Són gotes de pluja.

\- Dins d'una gruta?

\- Et sorprendries de quantes rareses hi ha al món.

\- Podríem anar a veure-les junts.

\- Anirem a veure-les junts.

\- Però abans hem de derrotar uns quants Ancians.

\- M'has tret les paraules de la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 7: FREE DAY (FEM! KENMA)**

La classe d'història no semblava acabar-se mai. La veu del professor, monòtona i interminable, no aconseguia estimular-la, simplement passava de llarg en el seu cervell, provocant-li més somnolència. El rellotge de la paret li donava la sensació d'estar espatllat, sinó, per quin motiu semblava que allargava els segons més del científicament establert? O bé, estava tan avorrida que no deixava passar cap segon abans no tornava a fixar la vista en aquella esfera. Sí, segurament era això. I després, el dolor d'estomac només semblava augmentar. A poc a poc, però imparable. Ja en aixecar-se havia notat una sensació rara però no li havia donat més voltes. Sensació que l'havia acompanyat durant tot l'entrenament matutí del club de voleibol, on feia de manager. Però tampoc li havia fet gaire cas. Però ara, avorrida com una ostra i sense la possibilitat de treure el mòbil per jugar –més que res perquè li havia tocat una taula en la zona central, si fos de les situades als extrems laterals, ja faria hores que estaria jugant-, no podia evitar notar com el dolor s'anava fent cada cop més imponent. Oh. I si...? I si li havia baixat? Però no podia ser... L'última vegada havia sigut al mes passat... Oh. Sí. Llavors es tractava de la visita mensual, possiblement. I llavors, com si la deïtat dels videojocs s'hagués compadit d'ella, sona el timbre del descans. Sigil·losament, es retira de la classe en direcció al lavabo.

A l'interior de l'últim compartiment del lavabo, Kenma maleeix tota l'existència humana, inclòs el seu cromosoma X. Sí, avui ha tocat la visita molesta de cada mes. I com si pel simple fet de ser-ne conscient fos suficient, el dolor de panxa s'ha incrementat fins al punt de plegar-la sobre si mateixa. Amb les mans suades, la noia agafa el mòbil per enviar un missatge. Només esperava que l'ajuda arribés abans que decidís obrir-se les entranyes.

\- Kenma?

\- Està obert.

\- Com et trobes? –pregunta Kuroo entrant dins de l'estret compartiment.

\- De debò, m'ho preguntes? Fatal.

\- M'ho imagino... Té, t'he portat la pastilla, aigua, una compresa i un canvi de roba interior.

\- Eh? Però... Si jo no...

\- Ho sé. He vist que a la teva motxilla no n'hi havia. La compresa és del paquet que hi ha al teu armariet del club i la pastilla la portava jo. La roba també és del teu armariet.

\- N'hi havia? Juraria que es va acabar...

\- En vaig comprar fa quatre dies. Però em vaig oblidar de posar-les i estaven al meu armariet.

\- Vols tenir la regla per mi?

\- Ja saps que si pogués m'intercanviava per tu. –respon Kuroo amb un mig somriure mentre acaricia els cabells de la noia.

\- Ja. I als dos segons estaries plorant com la vegada que et va picar una medusa.

\- Les picades de meduses piquen.

\- Com tu diguis.

\- T'espero a fora. –assegura Kuroo en notar que la noia s'anava a posar la compresa. Un cop va tenir la desgràcia de veure la quantitat de sang que pot perdre's per aquell lloc, fent que quasi es desmaiés. I no volia repetir-ho, gràcies.

\- Ok.

La resta del dia havia sigut un infern. La pastilla no havia fet gens d'efecte fent que Kenma caminés mig plegada. Com si fos una persona gran amb artrosis a l'esquena. Quants anys faltaven per la menopausa? La seva mare, cada cop que la sentia expressar aquell pensament, la renyava dient que els veritables problemes venien quan es deixava de tenir-la. La que no entenia res és ella. Li dóna igual totes aquestes tonteries que li explica, Kenma simplement vol deixar de sentir el seu úter tenir un combat de lluita lliure contra la seva pelvis cada mes. Però per fi. L'horari escolar s'havia acabat. I altre cop, la deïtat suprema dels videojocs semblava estar a favor seu, pel fet que l'entrenament de voleibol s'havia suspès. Culpa d'un llum fluorescent esberlat i mig penjant. El curiós del cas és que Lev, Tora i Kuroo s'havien mantingut callats durant tota la reunió d'equip, quan normalment s'haguessin tornat bojos per buscar un lloc on entrenar. Bé, tant era, així podria anar a casa i descansar. O intentar-ho almenys.

\- Et ve de gust un pastís de poma?

\- Suposo... –respon Kenma.

Sort que Kuroo ja tenia uns anys d'experiència, o amb aquesta resposta ja hauria portat a la noia d'urgències. Però no. No era res preocupant. Kenma estava bé. O tan de bé com pot estar una persona amb un dolor còlic i un sagnat important. Encara ara recorda l'espant que va tenir quan va llegir llibres sobre la menstruació, després de saber-ho per boca de la mare de la seva millor amiga. I creient que la seva amiga podria arribar a morir, va córrer a fer una visita a la infermera de l'escola primària. La dona, que era molt especial, primer es va riure de la seva cara, i després es va dedicar a tranquil·litzar-lo i explicar-li de què anava el tema. Posteriorment, veient com la noia patia en cada regla, ell va tornar a visitar la infermera en busca de consells. Si estava a les seves mans, no deixaria que Kenma patís més de l'estrictament necessari. I això incloïa la vergonya quan comprava paquets de compreses. Bé, ara li era igual, estava massa acostumat. Tot i que seguia sense entendre la diferència de tenir ales o no. Però després de què la noia passés un dia sense compreses per oblidar-se'n, ell va decidir que sempre tindria un paquet de reserva. Així com de medicines.

\- Kuroo.

\- Sí? –distret en els seus pensaments, Kuroo no s'havia adonat que ja estaven davant de casa seva.

\- Em faries companyia?

\- És clar! Ah, però primer passaré a buscar el pastís de poma. Ara pujo.

\- Vale.

En pocs minuts ja estava a l'habitació de la noia amb un tupper amb una porció de pastís de poma, veient a Kenma de panxa enlaire sobre el llit amb les cames recolzades contra la paret i el cap penjant.

\- Per la cara que fas... He d'entendre que no funciona?

\- No... I fa mal! –exclama Kenma movent-se fins quedar amb les cames sobre el llit i el tors penjant entre el llit i el terra.

\- Vols que provem la postura de l'altra vegada? Crec que vas dir que va funcionar.

\- Si us plau...

Kuroo s'asseu amb l'esquena recolzada contra el llit deixant un coixí gegant al seu costat i una tovallola plegada sobre la seva cama. Kenma s'estira, col·locant l'estomac sobre la tovallola, i notant, per primer cop en tot el dia, una milloria considerable.

\- Quin gust... –sospira la noia, gaudint de la sensació amb un mig somriure a la cara.- Kuroo...

\- Sí? –respon el morè mentre treu de la seva motxilla la llibreta per fer els deures acadèmics.

\- Gràcies.

\- No és res. –somriu en notar a la seva parella adormida.


End file.
